Break the Chain
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: 18 years have passed since Lord Voldemort was defeated. A new generation of wizards has come, and there is finally peace. However, a secret has been found that could threaten the peace and it comes in the form of a young girl, determined to break the chain of darkness that binds her. Her name is Sabrina, and this is her story. She must lie and protect her secret in order to survive
1. Chapter 1

1

Sabrina was scared. Despite Professor McGonagall's assurances, she didn't know what Hogwarts was going to be like.

And if her secret got out...

But it wouldn't. Sabrina Eris Black would no longer exist. She would go by the name 'White'- and yes, she saw the irony in it- and hide her true past. Her cover story was close to her own, and it was imperative for her to memorize it.

Her life might just be on the line.

Sabrina was eleven years old and about to start her first year at Hogwarts. She had grown up in numerous places, from forests, to orphanages, to foster homes. Thought of that way, Hogwarts should be no difference.

But Sabrina knew that was wrong. In the orphanages and foster homes, the name of 'Black' wouldn't cause shock. 'Black' was a common Muggle name. However, in the wizarding world, the name of Black would bring to mind Bellatrix, Sirius, and Regulus Black. Two of them were Death Eaters, another a falsely accused Death Eater and murderer.

That wasn't the main reason Sabrina had to hide who she was. But more on that later.

Sabrina Black was in Diagon Alley, her school list in hand. The next day she was to head to Kings Cross and board the Hogwarts Express. She had put off buying her wand for a reason: it would be the severing of the last link of her life as a non-magic user. She wanted to do this at the last second, reveling in the last of her normalcy, just for a little longer. She may have been knowledgeable of the magic world since she was seven, her parentage known for longer, but she had never before used a wand that was her own.

It was frightening. She had been told the stories of her parents, and wanted to run. What if she became like them? Could a daughter of evil wizards be good?

Sabrina shook her head, clenching her hands. "I'll be Light." she told herself. "I'll break the chain of darkness. I am not my father. I am not my mother."

Despite her self-assurances, Sabrina still felt a shimmer of doubt.

"White?" Ollivander asked, as the magical tape measure bounced around Sabrina's head. Sabrina nodded, not speaking.

"Sabrina White." Ollivander said the name aloud, before tottering into his shelves of wands.

A half hour later, Sabrina was glaring at a large pile of used wands. Glass littered the dusty floor, and Sabrina was frustrated.

As Sabrina grew more irritable, Ollivander grew happier. At this point, the wizened old man who had seemed mysterious and serious was practically giddy.

"Tricky!" the man said, delving into the shelves once more.

Sabrina stepped back, leaning down to retie her shoes. As she bent over, she noticed a elegant white wand rolled under the counter. Sabrina retrieved it, curious. As she straightened, Ollivander came out, holding a thin box. He had a unreadable expression on his face as he lifted the top off the box.

"Acacia, phoenix feather. 13 inches. Slightly springy." he recited, handing Sabrina the wand. Taking it in her right hand, she waved the wand.

Warm light spread through Sabrina, causing her to shiver. A smile grew on her face, and she felt...powerful.

Ollivander observed this, his giddy energy fading. "Powerful..." he said softly to himself.

Sabrina looked at the old man. "I'm guessing this is a good fit."

The man nodded. "The wand chooses the wizard, Miss White. Now, that would be..."

As Sabrina handed over the money, she looked down at the white wand in her hand. "Sir, I found this on the ground-"

Sabrina raised her hand, and that movement mirrored the wave she had performed earlier. The warm feeling and light spread through her again, and this time, she could hear soft bells as if from a distance.

Ollivander was gaping at her. Sabrina frowned at the wand, placing it gingerly on the counter.

"What...?" Sabrina said, staring at the wand.

"Two wands...one wizard..." Ollivander murmured, seeming unnerved. "In itself, not uncommon. But to choose her within minutes of each other and not won or handed down...never have I..."

A cold feeling began creeping down Sabrina's spine.

"Sabrina, you have been chosen again." Ollivander said, his voice shaking harder than usual. "Aspen, phoenix feather, 14 inches. Slightly yielding. Would you like to buy it?"

Sabrina nodded, and pulled out more gallons. Having paid, she left the shop, where she could feel Ollivander's eyes on her back.

Sabrina found her way to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall, putting her face in her hands.

"Why can't I be normal?" she whispered, staring at the two wands; one black, one white.

Sabrina threw the last book into her trunk. It was titled, The Second Wizarding War: Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort and the Final Battle of Hogwarts.

A image of the hero and villain dueling, however, stationary, graced the cover. Sabrina poked the Dark Lord's white face and whispered, "Hi. Thanks for ruining my life."

Sabrina hadn't eaten dinner yet. The sun was going down, but she figured that a few of the restaurants would still be open. She intended to do one last sweep of the shops, maybe even go back into London and get some more muggle clothing.

Closing her trunk, and slipping on the two wand holsters she had bought, Sabrina stood up. She slipped the wands into their places, and left her room.

Sabrina was seated ten minutes later in a shadowy corner of a restaurant, eating a simple cheeseburger and fries. She had a cup of hot chocolate, and was reading her transfiguration text for the fifth time, although she already had much-if not all- of it memorized.

Doubt washed over her again. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she went Dark? What if she really wasn't magical enough?

Sabrina shook her head again, taking a determined bite from her hamburger. She quickly finished the food and drink, and prepared to leave.

"-that's what I heard."

"So little Lily is heading to Hogwarts. She's the youngest of Harry Potter's children, right?"

"Right."

Sabrina slowed her pace, curiosity overwhelming her. Harry Potter was a name that was everywhere in books.

"Well, let's go then." the first man said, standing. Sabrina hurried along, and exited the restaurant.

The sky was fading from blue to purple. It was beautiful. A soft smile grew on Sabrina's face.

Sabrina walked along the emptying streets of Diagon Alley, occasionally poking her head into shops. She steered clear of the famous Weasely Joke Shop, thinking her resemblance to her mother might bring up painful and dangerous memories to the owner inside.

Returning to the Leaky Cauldron, Sabrina's head ached.

Panic rushed through her and Sabrina hurried down the hallway, praying she'd make it to the room Professor McGonagall had secured for her before she collapsed.

Luckily, she did. Stumbling into her room, Sabrina sprawled onto her bed, holding her head.

Memories and pain spiked through her, and she fell into a darkness that she knew all too well.

Sabrina opened her eyes, head aching. Sitting up, she dropped her head into her hands.

Six years of not aging, not moving, thinking, eating, or drinking, or anything caused Sabrina to occasionally have flashes of darkness, pain, and seizure-like episodes. When she was little, it happened often, but as she grew older, they became few and far between. Sabrina hated the powerlessness she had when they came.

"Well, at least it means I won't have one in the beginning of the school year." Sabrina said to herself, getting up to lock the door.

Sabrina sank back onto the bed, and fell promptly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

2

Sabrina Eris Black was curled up next to the window as the Hogwarts Express rolled off from the station.

Pulling out several of her textbooks, Sabrina began reading.

An hour passed, and Sabrina remained alone. It was lonely, but she wouldn't have to lie...yet. Besides, she wasn't very good with other people, especially people her own age.

It was a long train ride. Early on, she had put on her school clothes, and fought the urge to ask someone for a mirror. Her black hair tumbled down her back, and she knew it was probably frizzy. She read her textbooks for what seemed like the hundredth time. Using some of the money that she had inherited, she bought a ton of candy, from the trolley woman, letting herself indulge in a treat she had always dreamt about. The softness of chocolate was beyond what she had ever imagined, and it quickly became her favorite. She also adored the oddness of the jelly beans, as they reminded her of herself. She loved the spell that caused the little chocolate frog to be animated, and was determined to ask about it and learn how to do it as soon as she reached Hogwarts.

Sabrina had gathered up the food wrappers and begun rereading her textbooks when a girl burst in, pulling a scared-looking boy along with her.

The girl had flaming red hair and brown eyes. She was unmistakable as Rose Weasely, a child of two parents almost as famous as Harry Potter himself. Sabrina had taken it upon herself to look up the heroes and their children after reading about the Second Wizarding World.

Unlike how several people had already reacted to Albus and Rose (despite them only being on the train a few hours), Sabrina pretended not to recognize the duo. As she took in the boy's hair and eyes, she realized that he was Albus Potter.

She pretended not to recognize them, although she felt slightly panicked. "Do you need anything? Who are you?" she asked kindly, although rather rudely.

The boy- Albus- looked miserable. "I lost my brother's ferret."

Sabrina blinked. "Um...I haven't seen any ferrets, but if I do, I'll tell you."

Albus's face fell, and he turned to leave. Sabrina immediately felt bad, and wanted to help. Rose's arm flashed out and grabbed the poor boy's collar. "Now don't be rude Albus. We have to introduce ourselves. We can't just go bursting into people's compartments without evening telling them who were are. After all, she asked our names."

Albus turned and tried a smile. His eyes were bright green, and they captured Sabrina's own. "My name is Albus Potter. Gryffindor third year.

The red headed girl, Rose, grinned. "I'm Rose Weasely, this doofus's cousin. Same year and House? What about you?"

Sabrina knew it was coming. Even as she lied, she felt a twinge of guilt hit her. _What the heck? _She thought. _I've never had much trouble lying before..._

"Sabrina. Sabrina White. First year." she said evenly, carefully setting aside her book.

"Ooh!" Rose exclaimed. "What House do you think you'll be? Wait-" her brow wrinkled. "Are you a muggle-born? Because I can then explain-"

Sabrina raised a hand, her eyes twinkling. "Calm down. I thought _I _was the first year about to go to Hogwarts."

Rose blushed, but caught the joking tone in the younger girl's comment.

Sabrina shrugged, continuing. "I don't know what House I'll be in. I'd be happy with any of them."

Rose's eyes widened. "Even...Slytherin?"

Sabrina nodded. "Slytherin stands for cleverness, ambition, leadership, and resourcefulness. All good things, I might mention. It is not the fault of the House that because of the choices of wizards that it's reputation has fallen. Therefore, I would not mind being in Slytherin. In fact," at this, Sabrina's electric blue eyes glinted dangerously, "I bet if I was Sorted there, I could set off an entire House revolution."

Rose giggled. "I like you, firstie. I'll never be a snake lover, but you have the reasoning of a Raven. I doubt you'll be sent to the snakes."

Sabrina frowned. "Is that a compliment or insult?"

"Neither." Rose replied. "Just a statement. Anyway, wanna join our compartment? We have two other newbies this year."

Sabrina stared at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Albus nodded. "You don't have to be alone."

At this, Sabrina smiled sadly. She quickly threw her books in her bag, knowing that because of her heritage, she would always be alone.

"Let's go find a ferret."

One ferret chase later, the trio made it to an over crammed compartment. Sabrina noticed that Albus kept a firm grip on the ferret.

Rose pulled open the glass door, grinning at the jumps of several kids inside.

A tall boy with messy black hair, bright brown eyes and glasses strode over to them and snatched the poor animal from Albus. Sabrina quickly placed him, and took a look around the compartment, realizing she could name nearly all of them.

"For the record, I know you lost him." James said casually.

Albus turned red.

A red headed girl- Lily?- giggled. "He looks like Uncle Ron when Aunt Fleur yells at him."

The compartment exploded into laughter. Albus sunk down into his seat, his entire face beet red.

"Tough luck, mate." a boy with pale blonde hair and gray eyes said, patting Albus on the shoulder. "You're outnumbered."

"Who's the kid?" James asked, tilting his head at Sabrina. Sabrina narrowed her eyes and was about to answer when Rose interrupted.

"A hilarious firstie. Her name is Sabrina White."

Sabrina turned her glare on Rose, but gave up when she exploded into laughter.

The red headed girl (not that there weren't several) grinned. "First year. That's my year! Come sit by me!"  
Sabrina picked her way over to the girl. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Lily. Lily Potter." the girl said, grinning. She poked the boy next to her. "Oi, Hugo. Wake up."

The boy grunted, and it took Rose leaping on him to wake him up.

"OW!" Hugo yelled, pushing off his older sister. "You're heavy!"

Rose did not take kindly to that comment and narrowed her eyes at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Somebody's in trouble!" a beautiful blonde witch sang.

"Shut it Dominique." Hugo groaned.

Sabrina watched the following exchange in wonder. She had never been part of a family that loved her and loved the easy banter the family shared.

It finally ended with Rose twisting her words around her younger brother so well that he admitted defeat.

"We should probably introduce ourselves to Miss White." a tanned boy said, grinning mischievously.

"You already know me, Al, and Lily," Rose said, so she pointed to Hugo. "Go."

"Hugo Weasley, first year. Sister of Rose." he leaned over and whispered to Sabrina, "Watch out for the witches and James. They are too bloody smart for their own good and use it for 'evil'."

Sabrina laughed. "Thanks, Hugo, I'll remember that."

"James Sirius Potter." James said proudly. "Next Generation Marauder and fifth year Gryffindor."

"Dominque Weasley." a girl with very pretty features and blonde hair said. "Seventh year Slytherin."

She extended her hand, and Sabrina stared at it, and gently shook it.

"Lorcan-" said a boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"and Lysander-" continued an identical boy, except for silver eyes.

"Scamander!" the twins said together.

Lorcan grinned. "I'm a Ravenclaw sixth year-"

Lysander continued. "I'm a Slytherin sixth year."

"My god." a dark skinned girl giggled behind her hand. She shook her head. "I'm Roxanne Weasley. I'm his sister-" she jerked a thumb behind her to indicate Fred Weasley. "He's a second year. Fred's a Gryffindor. I'm a firstie like you guys."

Fred scowled at his sister.

A pale boy with blonde hair smiled shyly. "I'm Louis Weasley. I'm a first year too."

"Molly Weasley." a girl suddenly spoke up. She was pretty- not in the same way as Dominique, but still pretty. "I am a seventh year Hufflepuff."

"I'm Lucy!" a girl suddenly exclaimed. Her eyes were a startling shade of gold. "I'm a first year too!"

"And as hyper as a three year old." Molly muttered. Lucy heard, and shot a 'hurt' glare at her sister.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." a boy with a slightly pointed, yet handsome face said. His eyes were gray, but closer to silver. His hair was a very pale blonde, and Sabrina hadn't missed the strange chemistry between him, Rose, and a girl she had yet to be introduced to. "Third year Gryffindor." he finished.

"I'm Jadalynn Harper." the girl who Sabrina had just noticed said. "I'm a second year Slytherin." Sabrina nodded, admiring the girl's long auburn hair.

"Alicia Boot." a girl with a pretty smile said. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, and Sabrina was immediately drawn to her. "Second year Gryffindor."

"Is that everyone?" James asked. As an avalanche of nods started to come, James closed his eyes. "Merlin, it's crowded in here."

He smiled at Sabrina. "So what's your story?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Half-blood. I grew up an orphan and bounced around a lot. I learned of magic at a fairly young age, but wasn't told very much beyond History of Magic and in particular, Hogwarts."

"So that's how you knew!" Rose said, thinking back to the statement that had caused her to be surprised.

Sabrina nodded. "I was so happy when I found out, but then..." her face darkened, and she said no more.

Most of the people in the compartment had noticed Sabrina's face change, but didn't push.

"But what?" Hugo asked, causing Rose to groan. Honestly, the girl wondered if Hugo was a mini-Ron.

"ALAJERZO!" a sudden yell pierced the air outside their compartment. Sabrina stiffened, and a memory shot through her mind.

The form of the Dark wizard Armago Alajerzo and his son attempting to bring Sabrina over to their side, and the dreadful battle that had followed, leaving the child more confused then ever.

Sabrina was already on her feet, both wands in her hands. She carefully opened the compartment doors, and what she found shocked her to the core.

**A/N: Please, please, PLEASE review. I would love it so much! Hugs and virtual cookies to anyone who does. **

**Love from **

**~lupuscarmen13**


End file.
